My Story
by Dancer-Nixy
Summary: Canada tells the story of just him. Not only that but his friends and the love of his life, France! XD I have some characters of my own in this fanfiction and they will be described at the top of the chapters they appear in. Rated M for sexual things. There is talk of rape in other chapters and there is cursing. I hope you enjoy!
1. Canada's New Friend

COLOMBIA: She is the oldest of her four younger siblings Venezula, Ecquador, Panama, and Peru who will be explained more as they appear. Her best friend is China and she definitely looks up to America and is not fully sure if she likes him more than that or not. She has this thing where she needs to take care of everyone and Peru is the one she does this to most. She looks like a boy somewhat, probably from the short hair and flatter chest, and she snaps whenever people mistake her as such. Those who know her well say she is very much like a mother figure. Dancing and singing are two of her joys in life. She likes to cook but is not as good as a five star chef. She finds Canada and France tolerable and entertaining to tease but has a darker history with Spain but is on as good of terms with him as she is going to get. Her coffee is out of this world and she is usually caught drinking it a lot. She looks like what is shown when you click on this link . /_ .

PERU: The youngest brother of Colombia and is very attached to her. He is not the brightest country but he is definitely one that loves his sister. He looks like this: . . Though he comes off as a airhead he can be quite mean and devilish when someone starts a big argument with him or harms his sister Colombia. His twin brother, so to speak, is Panama and he doesn't really speak with him much anymore. Not knowing why his sister feels awkward around Spain he has a very close relationship with him kind of like a father figure. Peru did help defeat Spain when Colombia decided to break free but they are still on good terms. Like his sister he loves to cook but he is very good with design and being a bit of a historian. He also loves teasing his sister about her and America ending up dating but always gets smacked in the head.

IRELAND: She looks like what you see in this link: fs71/i/2012/031/7/8/the_republic_of_ireland_by_ . She is very much a mutual country ever since she broke free from England but this caused her relationship with her younger brother Northern Ireland to plummit. She is a heavy drinker but rarely gets drunk and loves her beer. She is tough but is very sensitive when it comes to Scotland. She rarely sees him but looks up to him. Being neutral like Switzerland she does not have many allies but if she did have any they would be America. She agreed to that "alliance" only to bug the crap out of England, which it did. Her singing voice is more beautiful than anything and she loves to play the fiddle. She kind of likes hanging around Colombia who can be crazy at times but mostly calm and mother like. She enjoys teasing her along with Peru about America sometimes but in general is a hardworking and content country.

* * *

Canada's New Friend

I'm no good, the only one who really thought I was something was France… But he doesn't even look at me nor talk to me anymore. Can I really be THAT unnoticeable? I haven't seen France outside of a world meeting since I became independent. Sure I am friends with Cuba but France is more important to me than that, not to mention the fact that half the time Cuba thinks I am America.

"So if anyone does not have anything to mention right now we are now taking our lunch break. Everyone meet back here in an hour and a half." Germany said. Even though my idiotic brother was supposed to lead the meeting Germany ended up leading it again. Trying to avoid another lunch alone I looked towards France with hope but he was too busy fighting England and then started complaining to Spain about the argument with England. England was then talking to Japan and they both left rather quickly. So I finally looked toward my brother America who seemed to be having a deep conversation with Colombia, who was slightly blushing and was then being pulled by her little brother Peru and China to go have lunch. America clearly ended up joining them. Slowly everyone left the conference room and even Cuba was talking with someone else.

"Well Kumajiro, looks like it is just you and me again…" I sighed looking down at my polar bear. My own pet looked up at me and asked me who I was which only confirms my loneliness.

"No one Kumajiro… Why don't you just head home?" Putting him down the polar bear left and no longer having an appetite I just put my head down on the table and began to cry. That's when I heard voices again. America was laughing and holding up something where Peru ended up chasing America yelling at him to give it back. Then China came in with Colombia and Ireland complaining about how noisy they were being as Colombia was just laughing and enjoying the whole situation and she eventually ended up giving Peru her share of food. I heard footsteps as I looked away from such a cheerful situation when I felt someone start stroking the top of my head and I began to calm down. I looked up to find Colombia doing this while sipping on a cup of coffee and looking down at me with a motherly like smile on her face. Even though she is a girl she looks a lot like a boy, but China is a lot like a girl so I guess that is why her and China a best friends.

"Oh look, your crying has stopped. Are you alright Canada? France wasn't lying when he said stroking your head would calm you down." Colombia said to me. I put my head back down as I continued to look up at her as I smiled idiotically from the mere thought of France talking about me to a friend of his.

"So he really does think of me still." I muttered. Colombia clearly heard it as she giggled. Never heard her giggle like that, usually in front of America and Peru she puts up such a strong and bossy front. Silence fell on the room as I sat up, noticing everyone now staring at her. Well everyone except China who must have seen this side of her many times.

"Boy, you are quiet but you mutter so loud laddy." Ireland said. Lady Ireland or the Republic of Ireland wore a green dress similar to Lady Hungary's but shorter with a corset outside of the white and green dress. Her bright red hair was in a braided ponytail that went to her knees.

"France may not be my best friend but he is still a friend of mine ya know. When he saw that polar bear that's usually with you he panicked thinking something was wrong with you. He is afraid to approach you though because he thinks you need to be just you without the influence of the guy that raised you. If you miss him so much that you end up in the conference room, by yourself, and crying your eyes out then you need to approach him and tell him how you feel. You clearly are in love with him aren't you?" I wonder what my face looked like, it must have been pretty silly considering Peru, China, and America gathered around and looked at my face and did that aw thing in sync.

"L-L-Love? Don't you think this is a bit extreme?!" I stuttered. She smiled and got up to begin fixing Peru's messed up hair.

"Maybe right now for you it is too soon to call it love but you care about him and you need to tell him. If you ever need help or someone to listen just come to me alright? Peru! Hold still! You have something on your face." Colombia licked her hankercheif and began wiping her little brother's face.

"You mean, like friends?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course she means friends aru. Now go take her advice and talk to him aru." China said. China then began cleaning up their lunch.

"Sis! You got it already! America! Tell her to stop!" Peru shouted. Colombia's hand was then stopped by America gently placing a hand on her's where her face turned, as Spain would say, as red as a tomato. She then pulled her hand away and turned from America. I then just smiled, waved bye, and ran out of the conference room to find France. I got to the cafeteria where France was sitting with Spain and Romano. I burst threw those doors panting heavily and then fell to my knees when France leapt from his seat and came straight to my side. The cafeteria was silent for a moment but everyone went back to their usual business.

"Canada! Are you alright? What are you doing?" France was panicked and he started stroking my head to help me get my body to calm down but tears were flowing from my eyes and I was sobbing so loud, well for me, that I could hear myself. My body was moving on its own as I hugged and clung to France sobbing like mad.

"F-France! I… I m-miss you! I… I…" My face was getting hot and I just kept sobbing and clinging to the Frenchman. He just sighed and hugged me back. At the time, I thought he was annoyed by me until France began to speak.

"Oh Cana, that's just not fair. If you say sweet things like that to me I may just kidnap you and lock you away from the world." France and I were so caught up by what was happening that we didn't even notice Colombia, who had slouched down to our level, had walked in.

"You can't lock up my new friend ya know! That's stingy! You don't wanna be known as stingy do you?" Colombia said getting France and I to separate. "You are crying again Canada? That's mean France! Don't make him cry!" Colombia then oddly clung to me for no reason what so ever. Ireland seemed to be enjoying herself when Peru also joined in the hug.

"Yeah! Sis says being stingy is no good! Making people cry is no good either!" Peru said. Colombia then knocked Peru in the head scolding him about how it wasn't polite to repeat what someone just said. That's when France snatched me back and Colombia and France had a stare down.

"Fine I'll share my Cana but only a little. You are to only be friends not best friends." France said bringing me closer to him. It almost seemed like a protective boyfriend (France) keeping his girlfriend (Canada) from the new comers that he doesn't trust (Colombia). That's when Colombia put her arm around China and China did the same thing.

"I was just about to say the same thing aru." China said grinning. France, for the rest of the day, was at my side holding my hand. Everytime I looked over to Colombia she was staring and smiling like she was proud of herself and happy for me. I couldn't stop the smile on my face even if I wanted to. I definitely made a weird friend that meeting.


	2. After the Meeting

After the Meeting

France was refusing to let go of my hand even when we were talking to the other countries. Cuba then started charging for me sneakily out of nowhere thinking I was America again when Colombia came in and kicked him in the face.

"Cuba he is Canada! How much of an idiot are you that you keep mistaking him? Aren't you two friends! He clearly has longer hair than America!" Colombia shouted placing her hands on her hips. Who ever looked at her she looked and sounded like a mother scolding her idiotic son. "Now apologize moron!" Well except for her calling him a moron I guess. Cuba apologized and then ran scared when he looked at France. Maybe France glared at him or something? That's when Peru came in with the pot of coffee Colombia just made.

"Guys! You have to try Sis' coffee! This is probably the best batch she has ever made!" Since France was busy discussing business with England and Spain I kept holding his hand and faced my new friend, her brother, China, and America while leaning on France's back. Honestly there was no way anyone could get this smile off of my face.

"Hey Canada I just got a great idea! Do you have any maple syrup with you?" Colombia asked. I took my pocket syrup out of my pocket and handed it to her. She poured some of the coffee in a cup and mixed in some of the maple syrup. She then took a sip as if to check if it was too hot still or not and smiled at herself. "Try it! It's awesome!" I'm not really a fan of coffee but I took the cup from Colombia and sipped. That sipped turned to actual drinks until I was out of coffee. By then though everyone else had left the conference room and it was late. A maid walked in and took my coffee cup. France was needing to work on something so for the first time in the whole day he let go of my hand and walked away. My heart began to break a bit when I remembered something that Colombia asked me. She asked me if I was in love with France… Without thinking I leapt forward and began clinging to France, barrying my face in his back. He always smelt so sweet to me and it always calmed my racing heart but in this case it made it go faster.

"I let go of your hand… I'm sorry." France chuckled to himself as he turned around and embraced me. He then brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "You are just full of surprises today aren't you Cana? Did you really miss me that much mon cheri?" I looked up at him and through embarrassment I barried my face into his chest squeezing him tighter. My heart was racing so fast and my face was growing really hot.

"That doesn't even begin to describe how lonely I was without you by my side…" I mumbled. France clearly heard me because in a split second he had me pinned against the wall and he backed up, keeping me pinned, enough to see my face. When I saw his my heart skipped because France, who is always calm and collected in a sense, was blushing and his face was a mixture of shock, happiness, and determination.

"I understand completely but Cana, I have to ask you something important. Do you promise me you will answer honestly?" France was totally serious and the first thing that came to my mind was that he was annoyed with me. But I have already come this far and I already understood my feelings for France at this point. I got so lonely when he let go of my hand and I just wanted him to hug me when he let go. So with a hot feeling face I looked up at him with similar determination.

"Ask away France. I'll answer any question." He was definitely shocked by my answer but he was also pleased with it. I honestly wanted to cling to him and listen to his heart beat so I could drown out the sound of my own but I wanted to face him and answer his questions as full heartedly as I could.

"Do you, not in a family way, love me? I ask because I love you and I didn't realize it until after the war for your independence when the smell of maple had left my house. I love you in a way that I want to make you mine and mine alone but treasure you all the same. Please, tell me, do you love me?" France's face changed when he looked at my face. I noticed the change for a brief moment only since my tears blurred my vision. My heart felt that it was going to burst from joy. France said something so beautiful and honest to me and the words were really meant for me. He loves me and my emotions couldn't fully express my happiness.

"I…. I…. I l-love you so much F-France!" I just started bawling as I could feel my heart bursting. France then leaned in and stole my first kiss and my first kiss was one of the most passionate ones out there. Without breaking the kiss he scooped me up in the princess hold and layed me down gently on the table. When he finally broke the kiss I could not feel my heart pounding but feel my pants beginning to get tight. We both were breathing heavily and just staring at eachother. France must have wanted to go further but instead of another passionate kiss on the lips he kissed my forehead lightly and then went to my ear.

"You are the most important person to me so I will treasure you and love you. But I just stole your first kiss, I won't do anything more tonight. I love you my maple leaf." He picked me back up in that princess hold and carried me to his room where we cuddled throughout the night.

"France?"

"Yes Cana?"

"I l-love you."

I love you too." I then kissed France on the cheek and curled up him falling asleep where in my dreams there he was waiting for me.


End file.
